


Travel and Tourism

by bubblemoon66



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Tumblr Prompt, this is awful I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemoon66/pseuds/bubblemoon66
Summary: Larrikin wants to ask out the cute guy in his travel and tourism class. [Shudderkin University AU].





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DerKnochenbrecher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerKnochenbrecher/gifts).



When he’d signed up for the class on travel and tourism Larrikin had expected there’d be some, well, travelling involved. Instead what he’d gotten was a middle aged man droning on and on and on about “human resource management” and “experiential marketing” in a stuffy lecture hall for two hours on a Friday afternoon. It was maddening. Larrikin would have dropped the class weeks ago if it hadn’t been for the dark haired hunk sitting in the first row. 

Larrikin watched him as he dutifully copied down the professor’s lecture word-for-word in a black leather-bound notebook. Every so often his long dark hair would fall in front of his eyes and and he’d tuck it absentmindedly behind his ears again. His hair looked soft and silky, Larrikin longed to be the one to brush it back for him, but the other man was completely oblivious to his existence. For the past three weeks, Larrikin had attempted to start a conversation with him after class but the other man rushed off like he had the hounds of hell on his heels, or perhaps more likely, like he had another class on the other side of campus. 

Now it was the last day of term. Larrikin had hoped to get the other man’s number before classes broke up for winter break, or at the very least a name to put to his face. He had no idea whether they’d be sharing any classes after break and he was determined to make himself known.

Larrikin waited until the professor had turned his back and slipped forward a few rows, until he was sitting on the seat directly behind the other man. While the professor continued drawing a diagram on his whiteboard, Larrikin lent forward and tapped the guy on his (incredibly buff) shoulder.

“Hey, have you noticed how the professor’s moustache looks like a really hairy caterpillar?” Larrikin said, because it was the first thing that came into his head.

The other man turned round to look at him, “I’m sorry?”

“I said: have you noticed how the professor’s moustache looks like a really hairy caterpillar?”

“I… I mean, I guess. I’ve not really thought about it.”

He gave Larrikin a strange look and turned back to his lecture notes.

_Small talk. Done._ Larrikin thought, giving himself a mental tick. _Next step: introduce himself_. He waited a few minutes and then tapped the other man’s shoulder again.

“I’m Larrikin by the way.”

“… Anton,” he said hesitantly before turning back to his notebook.

The professor turned back to the class and began to explain the diagram. He used a laser pointer to highlight the words “growth drivers” and then “policy support”. Larrikin had stopped trying to understand it all about five minutes into the first lecture.

He gave it another minute before leaning as far forward in his chair as he could and whispering in Anton’s ear:

“Hey, Anton, I’ve got a joke for you: Guess what the guy with the broken leg said to his nurse?”

“Please stop talking,” Anton whispered back, a little too loudly. The professor gave a cough of annoyance and sent a warning glare their way before continuing on with his lecture.

“No, he said: I’ve got a crutch on you!”

Anton didn’t turn round this time but Larrikin could see the tips of his ears turn pink.

“I’ve got another good one,” Larrikin whispered, “What’s the best thing about hugging a marsupial?”

“I’m trying to take notes.” Anton hissed loudly. 

“You two, out.” the professor said, shinning the laser pointer at them. The tips of Anton’s ears turned from pink to scarlet. He shot a glare at Larrikin and for a second Larrikin thought he might start a fight, but he just grabbed his notebook and pens, shoved them into his bag, and stormed out of the lecture hall. Larrikin followed suit. Once they were out in the corridor, Anton turned to face him. 

Up close, Larrikin could appreciate how much bigger than him the other man was. Anton looked strong enough to bench press him, and angry enough that he might just try it.

“You got us kicked out!” Anton fumed.

“Actually, _you_ got us kicked out, you’re the one who forgot to whisper.” Larrikin protested, which on reflection, was probably not his smartest move.

Anton opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again. He took a deep, calming breath. “Just…forget it.”

Larrikin started to feel bad. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble. Let me take you out for coffee to make up for it.”

“Are you… asking me out… on a date?”

“Only if you’re interested.”

Anton looked wary, “This isn’t some kind of joke to you is it?”

“Nope. Genuine offer.”

“…Alright.” Anton said. He looked surprised by his answer, like he couldn’t believe what he had just agreed to.

Larrikin grinned, and a small, bashful smile crept across Anton’s face.

“There’s a nice café opposite the library. They put whipped cream and mini gingerbread men on top of their hot chocolates.” Larrikin said.

“That sounds… nice.”

They headed towards the café together. Larrikin couldn’t stop smiling. As they stepped out of the School of Business and onto the street, Anton turned to him and asked, “What _is_ the best thing about hugging a marsupial?”

“Their hugs are top-koality.”


End file.
